Shauna
Shauna is the young and gorgeous daughter of Michelle and is a minor character in Two and a Half Men. History Shauna is the bisexual daughter of the dermatologist Michelle. As of her appearance in "Twanging Your Magic Clanger", she had been experimenting with her sexuality by engaging in threesomes with her friends Sarah and Jeremy, though this seems to be have been her wrongly assuming her mother's comment about explore her options in life to be about sexuality rather than grad school. She is also an amateur porn-star, hosting adult webcam shows on the internet. She broke up with Sarah after she started becoming resistant to the idea of threesomes, something which she herself suggested. Michelle was shocked to find out about this and Charlie later broke off his relationship with her mother as he knew he couldn't control his lust for her. After breaking up with Michelle, Charlie asked her opinion on dating older men after she broke off with Jeremy. He however got turned off when she expressed her disgust at the idea, revealing that she once dated a man who was about 35 years old though he always went to sleep after climaxing twice in a row. Appearance She is a tall Caucasian woman, with flowing blonde hair and blue eyes and soft facial features. She often wear little clothing, mini-skirts, tank-tops and blouses that show off her cleavage. She's seen wearing bracelets, carries two purses and is constantly talking or texting on her phone. Relationships Michelle She has a complicated relationship with her mother, Michelle. They frequently get into arguments about her "film career" and lack of ambition in life, but after Charlie gives them advice about how they're only fighting because her mother cares about her and wants to protect her, they make up with each other. Charlie When Charlie Harper first met her, he was shocked to see how gorgeous she is, while Shauna was oblivious to Charlie's attraction towards her. He broke off his relationship with Michelle sue to his lust for her. When he asked her if she considered dating "someone older", Shauna was against the idea, and speaks from her own experience, calling it "disgusting". Jeremy Jeremy is the former boyfriend of Shauna and roommate of Sarah. Shauna ahd threesome with both of them which she stated was Sarah's idea until she started feeling weird about it. She believed him to be a nice guy. When Charlie goes to talk to her after breaking up with Michelle, Shauna's seen screaming on the phone, telling Jeremy to go to hell and calling him a "childish jerk". Sarah Sarah is the roommate of Jeremy and former girlfriend of Shauna. She and Shauna dated briefly. According to Shauna, Sarah suggested that they be in an open relationship with her roommate Jeremy and have a threesome until she started feeling weird about it. Shauna later broke up with her to date Jeremy. Quotes *"Mom, I'm 20 years old, my personal life is none of your business." *"No, no. We're all hooking up together, but then Sarah got all weird, even though it was her idea." *"Hey! You're the one who said I should explore all of my options in life!" Trivia *Shauna makes a living with a Webcam in her bathroom and a PayPal account. * She has a pornographic website that Charlie and Alan know about. * She was born in 1990. Gallery krista_kalmus_two_half_men_twanging_your_magic_clanger__l6G9ud7.sized.jpg krista_kalmus_krista_with_liz_vassey_twanging_your_magic_clanger_J0fzm1s.sized.jpg e53f5ab3a571caee7b95f6006b907b78.jpg krista_kalmus_two_half_men_twanging_your_magic_clanger01_H6X2Lam.sized.jpg krista-kalmus-on-two-and-a-half-men_556x415.jpg Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 8 characters Category:LGBT characters Category:Charlie's Girlfriend